


The Void

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace, Bestiality, Caring Sam Winchester, Eggpreg, Knotting, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Nonconsentacles, Other, Oviposition, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Traumatized Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: One moment, Castiel was leaning back against the barn wall. The next...he wasn’t.





	1. Into the Void

**Author's Note:**

> MIND THE BLOOMIN TAGS!! Not your thing, don't read. PERIOD! All non constructive comments will be deleted.You have been warned!!
> 
> This is my first published smut. To those who continue on, I hope that you enjoy!  
> This will be a multi chapter fic. Tags will shift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling out of reality.

One moment, Castiel was leaning back against the barn wall. The next...he wasn’t.

They’d just finished a hunt, salting and burning the remains of a family whose ghosts had been terrorizing a small Nebraska town. The farmers had been trapped after their home was flattened by a January tornado sixty years ago, and they had frozen to death pinned in the rubble during the blizzard that followed. The townspeople had thought them already dead and didn’t bother to search the wreck of the farmhouse because of the coming storm. Anger had bound the family’s spirits there, and had made them seek retaliation on the descendants of those townsmen, but now their souls were finally free. The Winchesters and their angelic companion lounged against the nearby barn, which had been strangely untouched by the twister those many years ago, and was still as strong as the day it had been built. They watched as the last embers died out in the remains the wrecked farmhouse.

“Well, that was...easy” Dean quipped. 

“Yeah, too easy. It still makes me wonder...a freak tornado, out of season….maybe something else was going on. We should dig deeper into this, Dean.”

“Weird stuff happens all the time, Sam. Be like Elsa. Let it go. We came, we saw, we salted and burned.” Dean answered. Sam shot Dean his classic bitchface at the lame Frozen reference, and turned to Cas.

“What do you think, Cas?” He asked.

But Cas wasn’t there.

 

He’d been leaning against the far end of the barn wall, listening to the Winchesters bicker over the case when it happened. Without warning, the solid wood supporting him vanished. He windmilled his arms and leaned forward, trying not to overbalance and fall into the sudden void at his back. Then... something... wrapped around his chest from behind, and pulled. He struggled against it, and tried to call out for help, but the something also covered his mouth tightly, silencing him. In desperation the trapped angel attempted to summon his Grace. It wouldn’t respond. He couldn’t even manage to manifest his Blade to cut himself free. The thing gave one more hard pull, and Castiel fell into blackness, and for a time knew nothing.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

When he finally woke, it was still to darkness. To silence, and warmth. He blinked a couple of times out of reflex. No change. Only the absence of light. 

“I’m blind” He whispered. Blind, but not deaf, aparently. He could still hear his own voice. That was something, at least.

“You’re not blind, little bird.“ Came a soft voice from the darkness. “I simply dislike light. It is not allowed here.”

“Who are you? Where am I? Am I in the Empty? Did I die?”

“No, little bird, this is not the Empty. Nothing sleeps here. You have not died. This is my... realm. My home. Your kind have no name for it. It is ancient, formed long before your Father came to be. There is also no name in any of the languages you know for who...or what I am.” 

“I am NOT a little bird” Castiel snapped, suddenly irritated by the condescention in the beings voice. A low chuckle sounded from nearby. The angel turned towards it.

“Yes, I know what you are. That is why I chose you.” the voice continued. Castiel tilted his head, confused.

“Chose me for what?” He asked.

“That, little bird, is the first wise question you have asked since I brought you here. You are here, you continue to live, because I allow it. Because you are the first ...suitable being to wander near the Gate in a very long time.

Suitable for what? What gate?" Another dark chuckle echoed from the dark, and then a sigh.

“I am the last of my kind...and I am dying. I brought you here to ensure that when I pass, my species continues on.” Cas sucked in a breath. His eyes went wide in the blackness.

“You want to...breed with me.” He shook his head. “It won’t work. This vessel is not able. It could never carry young, nor can it produce them any longer. My Grace has made it sterile.” A low growl echoed in the blackness.

“Dont worry about that, my little one. By the time I’m done with you and your Grace, your form will be the perfect incubator for my brood.” Castiel stiffened, and adjusted his stance. Even after everything that had happened to him, every mistake he had made, he was still a soldier. He was a warrior, and he would not allow this.

“No.” A single word, softly spoken, echoed in the void.

“What makes you think that you have a choice?” The thing hissed.. Slowly, Castiel started to back away from where the voice seemed to eminate, and right into its grasp. For the first time, he realised that he was naked in the dark. Once again, he was wrapped in the beings...arms. It’s skin was soft and warm where it pressed against his own. A light covering of fur, covered the flesh of its less than mammalian form. One of the appendages held his arms pinned tightly to his sides, while two others spread his legs wide. “Relax, little bird. It will make this easier.” It purred in his ear.

“No, please, don’t.” He begged. “You can’t…”.

“Relax.” It was almost a sigh, but also a command. Another appendage touched his inner leg, above his knee. This one was different. It felt warmer than the others, and it was hairless. As it moved slowly up his leg, it left a slippery trail. It nudged at his vessels balls, stroking and squeezing them gently. Castiel shuddered at the silky soft touch. It trailed further back. There was a soft growl as it slid itself between the cheeks of his ass, gliding wetly across his virgin hole. 

Castiel startled, and struggled to free himself. He tried to wiggle, to bite, to kick, to call on his stifled Grace. He was bound tight, helpess. About to be violated by a monster. Forced to carry its unholy offspring. The beast sensed his rising emotions, and suddenly there was a scent of petrichor released into the air, and a mist settled over his bare skin. The angel felt himself go limp and boneless in the beings grip. He was unable to move, unable to struggle anymore.

“No...no.” He muttered weakly. The being quickly covered his mouth once more, silencing any further protests. 

“Shhh, my little bird. Dont worry, I’ll be gentle.” It whispered from just behind him. “There’s no reason you can’t enjoy the Brooding as well.” The being pushed itself into his tight heat, going just far enough in to breach him. It hurt, burned, as it stretched him open. The angel whined. He felt a warm slickness leak from around the intrusion. The monster was lubricating his hole. Readying him to be bred, as he lay pliant in its grip.There was another small push, and another inch of the beings thickness was inside him. More wetness. A pause to allow the angel to adjust and relax. And so it went, inch by inch, until the beast was buried deeper within him than he had thought was possible. He felt the warmth of its body at his back, felt its breath in his ear. Despite the size and length of the thing lodged within him there wasn’t any more pain. Only an incredible sense of fullness. It must be the lubricant, or the drugs in the air. Cas thought hazily. In his current relaxed state, he really didn’t care which. 

Sensing his lack of resistance, the arm that had covered his mouth moved down, brushing his nipples, teasing them. It rubbed against his exposed skin, touching him everywhere that it could reach. His cock began to harden from its playful stimulation. He tried to resist the urge to push back on to the monsters length, his hips jutting weakly. 

“That's better, little bird. MMMM.” The beast purred. “So warm and wet. So tight. Perfect. My perfect, willing, little Brooder.” The monster withdrew most of his length from the angel, then pushed itself slowly back in. It set a lazy rhythm, not in a hurry for the pleasure to peak in its first mating in...millenia. Soft sounds escaped from the angels lips as it thrust into him. After a few minutes (hours?) the beast shifted its stance, gripping his hips tightly, and Castiel moaned as the angle of penetration changed. Every long stroke now brushed his prostate. His cock, which was already half hard from the stimulation on his skin, quickly filled and began leaking. Another bare appendage moved to tease at the slit of his now straining member. He gasped as the tentacle opened at its end and enfolded him in warmth and suction. Castiel moaned as it moved, taking him in to the tight, wet space. He pushed back, onto the beast, and forward into it, frantic for...something, anything. He was too warm. He WANTED...NEEDED... 

Soon the beasts' rhythm gained speed and it shortened its strokes, pulling only part way out each time. Castiel felt the base of it begin to thicken, pleasure mixing with pain as the bulge was shoved into his entrance with each pass, stretching him further. The monster rutted eagerly against him, shoving itself in and pulling back out with a wet squelch. Rubbing his prostate hard with every thrust. The angel moaned lowly as he drew closer and closer to completion. With a final snarl, the beast pushed fully in, locking them together as the knot filled, and the monster spilled load after load of its hot seed into the angels hole. The fullness and pressure of its climax brought Castiel crashing to his own. He screamed as his cock shot its release into the wet, tight channel it had been provided. The beast continued to rut into him, feeling the angels hole tighten around its knot, milking it of its seed. Finally the overstimulation became too much for Castiel, and he lost consciousness, slumping as he hung from the things knot.

The being purred as it continued to empty itself into the body before it. After a while it stilled, humming softly with satisfaction. Eventually its knot went down, but the beast didn’t withdraw. Instead, it began to thrust into the unconscious angel once more, feeling the still tight heat stroke every inch of its length. Soon enough its knot engorged once more, squeezed by the climax of the angel, whose body reacted even as he slept. It roared as it came.

Over and over again Castiel was bred and knotted in the darkness of that foreign place, until his belly bulged with it. Over and over he milked the beasts' knot as he came. His body was transformed as the spend of the creature was then absorbed by his bound Grace, which burned out as it changed the angels' vessel. At the end of it all, he would be human. That didn’t matter to the beast, however. Soon it would be time for its children to come into being, and then it would cease to be, knowing its legacy would continue on.

Once again the monster was buried in the former angels tight hole. This time, however, it didn’t knot him. Instead, it pushed the tip of its breeding arm in until it had breached the etrance of his newly formed womb. Opening it wide, the beast relaxed, and allowed something new to move down its channel. An egg. A fertilized egg, created with its now dead mate. Progeny that would have died with it, if not for this incredibly lucky find. With a slight push, the golf ball sized egg left its body, nestling in the womb of the unconcious human. This egg was followed by nearly a dozen more, all that it had managed to save when its mate had been struck down by another of its kind. It had slain the killer, and then spent eons alone. But now, after all of that time, it could finally be sure that all of its young were safe. It had one last thing to do before finding oblivion.

 

\------------------------

 

It had been just over three weeks since Castiel had vanished from the salt and burn job, with no word from the angel and no answer to any of their prayers. Sam thought that he’d tired of their bickering, and gone back to Heaven. Dean wasn’t so sure, and kept an eye and ear out for signs of him, signs that he needed their help.

It was a Saturday morning, and they had headed into Topeka on a grocery run, deciding to make a day of it. As they approached the store entrance, Sam spotted a dark haired man sitting by the entrance, chin on his chest, greasy hair covering his face. His stomach bulged over his loose fitting jeans. His t-shirt was ragged, and the faded green hoodie he wore much too thin for the cool weather of spring. He was asleep...or passed out drunk. A sign in his lap, messily done in black marker, read “Trying to get home. Anything helps.” A small amount of change sat in the upturned ball cap by his side.

“Yeah right.” Sam scoffed, stepping past the vagrant. Dean stopped. It couldnt be…

“Sammy.“ He called. Sam stopped and turned around, shooting his brother a puzzled look. Dean was crouched by the scruffy looking man, one hand extended as if to touch him. He signaled Sam to join him. As he squatted down by his brother, the younger Winchester finally realized who this must be. Dean put a hand on the mans shoulder, feeling the thinness of his now obviously human frame. He shook the man gently.

“Cas. Wake up man. Its me...us. We found you.” The man raised his head and opened his ice blue eyes slowly, as if the light hurt them after weeks in the dark. He looked confused for a moment. Didn’t he recognise them? Then comprehension hit. He smiled slightly.

“Oh. Hello Dean. Sam.” His voice soft, he spoke as if he hadn’t been gone close to a month, and returned obviously human. As if he’d seen them only yesterday. Sam grinned back at him.

“Hey, Cas.” Deans response was less polite.

“Dammit Cas, what happened to you? Where in the hell have you been?” Cas cocked his head and frowned, puzzled. He put one hand over his stomach. 

“ I...I don’t know.” He whispered.


	2. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home to the Bunker, and an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, FINALLY got it done! Enjoy!!

Climbing shakily to his feet, Cas stretched. His back ached from sitting so long on the hard cement. Suddely front heavy, his balance failed him as he tried to walk, and Sam caught him as he fell forward. Dean moved in to support him on his other side until he regained his equilibrium.

“Whoa, buddy! Easy does it! Let’s just get you to the Impala, where you can be comfortable.” Dean said. He helped Cas back to the car while Sam went in to quickly do the necessary shopping. He sat Cas in the front passenger seat and climbed in behind the wheel, then turned to face the darker haired man. His face had become stormy once more. Long minutes passed before he took a deep breath and spoke.

“You’ve been gone for three goddamn weeks, and you have NO idea where you were?” Dean snapped. Cas eyes were sad. 

“Honestly, Dean, I have no memory after the salt and burn in Nebraska. One minute I was leaning on the barn, and then I was walking naked through a field somewhere near Madison Wisconsin and two weeks had passed. I had to steal clothes from a clothesline, and got shot at for it. I’ve been trying to get back to the Bunker for almost a week, but travel has been difficult now that I’m human, again.” He sighed and continued. “I’m not exactly sure how that happened.” Dean interrupted his narrative.

“We were worried about you, Cas. You couldn’t have called? Let us know you were ok?“ Dean asked, his voice cold. 

“Believe me, I would have called and asked for help if I’d had my phone, but it vanished with my clothes. To make it worse, for some reason I couldn’t remember your phone numbers to call you from another phone. But I knew where home was. So I walked, and hitched a ride when I could. I begged for food, stayed at homeless shelters overnight and ate at soup kitchens. I’m wearing donated clothes and shoes. By the time I hit Topeka I was absolutely exhausted, reduced to panhandling to get the bus ticket from Topeka to Lebanon. All things considered, it...sucked.” Dean nodded, as his eyes fell to Cas’ bulging belly.

“And what’s with that? Too many convenience store burritos?” Dean quipped, smirking. As he reached a hand out to pat it, it twitched, bulging out from under the thin shirt. Dean withdrew his hand sharply, eyes wide.

“Holy SHIT!” Dean swore. “What the fuck, dude?” Cas gazed downward at his bump. Time for the hard, ugly truth. It’s not like he could hide it, anyways.

“I’m not sure, except that it, or they, are alive. I feel them moving inside me.” He laid his hand on the writhing bump.

“So you’re...what? Pregnant?” Cas nodded.

“Yes. Well, sort of.” He answered.

“How…?” Dean asked softly.

“Somehow my vessel was altered, and I carry live young within me. I think that, wherever I was, something used my Grace to change me. Burned it out. Then it...they...violated me. Bred me. Laid their own young within me to incubate.” He hung his head, ashamed of what had happened to him, even if he had no memory of it. Ashamed that he had been unable to stop it. Dean opened his mouth to speak, to comfort him, but their conversation was halted by Sams return with the groceries. As he got out to help Sam load them, Dean gave the former angel a look that said that this conversation was far from over. He got back in, and with Sam in the back seat, started the car for the long journey home.

The return to the Bunker was tense, quiet. Sam’s attempts at conversation from the back were met with grunts, or one word replies, from Dean. Cas didn’t seem to hear Sams questions at all. He just stared out the window, lost in thought. Sam sighed, and laid back on the seat. Well, at least without the radio blaring mullet rock, maybe he could nap.

Sam woke as the car came to a halt at the Bunkers front door. Finally they were home! He jumped out and started to unload bags as Dean went to help Cas from the car. While the boys carried the groceries in and put them away, the former angel leaned on the Impalas hood, enjoying the sunshine on his pale skin. He raised his face to the warmth, closing his eyes. It felt amazing, as if he was experiencing it for the first time in...forever. As if he’d been in darkness...His reverie was interrupted by the soft sound of wings. An angel in a small female vessel stood beside him.

“Hello Hanael.” Cas greeted, his expression gaurded. Why was one of THEM here?

“Castiel. Heaven has sent me because an alarm was tripped upon your return to this plane. Earth may once again be in danger, because of beings you carry within you.” She said with a look of disgust at his swollen abdomen.

“What- what do I carry within me?” He asked nervously.

“We are unsure, so I was sent to give you a thorough examination, and determine how to proceed from here.” Sam and Dean returned from inside, recognising the angel from the well fitted suit she wore. Dean stepped up beside Cas, Sam flanking his other side.

“Is this member of the winged dick squad bothering you, Cas?” Dean growled. Hanael glared back at him.

“My name is Hanael. I’m a Rit Zien, one of Heavens medics. I was sent down here because an alarm was tripped in Heaven by Castiels return. I need to examine him to determine the threat level of what he now carries inside him, and eliminate it if neccessary.” Deans eyes narrowed. Sams went wide. 

“Wait, what? What did I miss?” Sam squeaked.

“Eliminate how?” Dean said, ignoring Sams confused outburst. Hanael looked at him, her expression blank.

“However is necessary.” Dean stepped in front of Castiel.

“Oh HELL no!! You’re not touching him.” Hanael sighed. 

“It’s for the safety of your species, Dean. However, the examination would be easier inside.” She suggested.

“No. No angels in the Bat Cave- except Cas.” Dean growled out. “Piss off.”

“This WILL happen, Winchester. Would you rather I took him to Heaven to do it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Behind Dean, Cas gasped.The former angel stepped up beside the hunter and spoke, his eyes pleading.

“Dean, she has to do this. I consent to the exam. But please, let it be done here, in my home, with my family nearby. Not in the cold, sterile rooms of Heaven.” He shuddered at the thought of Heavens medical ward. His gaze dropped to his lap again. He put a hand on his belly, feeling as the beings within twisted and squirmed, seemingly eager to get out. “No more harm shall come to mankind at my hands.“ He finished softly. Tears welled in his downturned eyes. Sam looked to Dean for their next move, still very confused by the entire situation. Dean sighed. 

“Ok, Cas. Whatever you need, buddy.” He nodded at Sam, who turned to the angel.

“Give me five minutes to disable some angel wards, and well take this, whatever it is, inside.” Shaking his head, Sam went to take care of disarming their angelic security system. The little medic smirked.

“Not very trusting, are you?” Dean sneered at her.

“Of you guys? No fucking way!” They waited for Sams return without further conversation, Dean with his hand on Cas shoulder.

Once inside, Sam led the way to an unused bedroom room as Haneal helped Cas along with an arm around his waist. She sat him on his bed, then turned to the boys in the doorway as Sam and Dean attempted to follow her in.

“This is best done privately. I’ll let you know when I’m done. Its just an exam, for now. I promise you, he’ll come to no harm.” She said as she closed the door firmly in the Winchesters faces. The lock clicked.

“Son of a...If she hurts him, Heaven will be down one medic!” Dean said loudly, looking upward. After trying multiple times to reopen the locked door, they retreated down the hall a short way to Sams room, where Dean quietly filled Sam in on what he knew about Cas condition. After about 45 minutes, Hanael appeared alone in the doorway.

“I’m done. You can come back now.” As they entered the room, Dean huffed a sigh of relief. He was ok. Cas sat once more on the bed. He looked up at the hunters with frightened eyes as they came in. Dean went to sit next to the now human angel, as Hanael began to speak.

“I have examined Castiel, and consulted with Heaven on my findings, The beings that incubate inside of him are of a race that predates Heaven, and our Father. They were spawned in the blackness, in the Void from which everything eventually sprung. Until now, they have lived there, in the dark. They are very, very dangerous. They would wipe humanity out of existence if let loose on Earth. They cannot be here.” Dean shifted, leaning forward where he sat.

“So, what do we do?” He asked. Hanel raised an eyebrow at the we, but let it pass.

“There are two choices. I can destroy the progeny here and now, but I would also have to obliterate the vessel incubating them to do so.” She looked at Castiel, her expression neutral. Deans reply was instant.

“No. Next option.” Cas spoke from his seat next to the hunter.

“Dean.” Cas looked at him with pleading eyes. ”It may be what’s best. I’m not afraid-” Dean glared at him.

“I said NO!” He snapped, and turned back to the angel. “Next. Option.”

“He can give birth to them, but not on Earth” Deans eyes went wide. Birth?

“Give birth, how?” Hanael leaned against the doorframe.

“His body has been modified to accomodate it, somewhat. But he cant do it here. If even one of them escapes, mankind is doomed. And once they are born, its beyond even Heavens power to destroy them.” She replied.

“So where do we take him?” Dean asked. Hanael sighed.

“Purgatory. It’s where the souls of monsters go when hunters kill them. A land of nothing but wilderness, caught in eternal twilight, where monsters hunt and kill each other. I can transport Castiel there, and back again, if he survives the birth. I can’t stay with him, though. An angelic presence would only attract the other monsters. He’ll be on his own. It’ll be risky, but then the Void creatures will be trapped there and won’t destroy your world.”

“Wait. IF he survives?” Dean asked.

“His body is only human, now. He has no Grace, no wings.” Cas hung his head lower at the mention of what he had lost. Hanael continued. The “Even though he can do it, he may not live through it. You should be prepared.” Dean stood up, shoulders squared.

“He’s going to make it, but he’s not doing this alone. I’m going with him.” He said. Sam spoke up quickly.

“Me too.” Dean turned to the younger hunter.

“Sam, we don’t need to put both of us in danger. I’m going alone.” Sam looked his older brother in the eyes. His voice was quiet, but had a hard edge. His eyes were steely.

“Cas is my friend, too, my family. I’m going, to help protect him.” His stance dared anyone, even Dean, to defy him. Dean raised his hands in mock defeat. 

“Ok, ok. Fine, Bigfoot, you can come. “He turned to Hanael “How long till he pops?” He asked.

“Labor will begin very soon, now. Within two days, give or take.” Dean clapped his hands together.

“Good. I’ll start getting the birth kit ready.” Sam shot him a puzzled look. “What? Lisa’s sister had a baby while I was staying with her. She had me help prep up the labor and delivery kit for a home birth. It’s not THAT much different, except the wilderness part. I’ve got this.” Turning, he put a hand on Castiels shoulder. “You’re our family, Cas. We’ve got your back, even when the going gets...really weird.” Cas smiled tiredly up at him. Dean shook his head, squeezed Cas shoulder, and went to gather what thay would need for their stay in Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is kinda my version of the Leviathan plot line, minus Heaven and Hells politics...

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership disclaimer here....
> 
> As to what this "thing" looks like...*shrug*. Picture a fuzzy, slightly larger than man sized Cthulhu, I guess.


End file.
